


It Was Supposed to End

by orphan_account



Series: But Tomorrow There'll Be Hell to Pay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emetophobia, Gang Rape, Other, POV Second Person, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, heed the warnings, old mind young body, vaguely sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to continue into the afterlife. Everything was supposed to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed to End

**Author's Note:**

> Used http://8tracks.com/stardrinker/dog-teeth as inspiration.

After you entered the afterlife, you were supposed to be done with playing these games. Yet here you are, going through all the motions just in order to keep going.

It disgusts you, how despite your prepubescent body, someone will always pick you up off the street within ten minutes. This time it's a boy, probably in his early twenties. So young, and yet he already has that predatory look in his eyes that you so despise. You get into the back of his car, not wanting to ride next to him. You lean against the window, and daydream until you get to wherever he's taking you.

He opens the door for you, and offers you a couple pills as you exit the car. You take them and quickly swallow them down, only anticipating the dreamy lack of feeling or control when they kick in. He ties a blindfold around your eyes, and guides you into the house. When you enter, the sound of several people cheering meets your ears.

Their hands pull at your fingers, ripping your clothes off and tossing them aside. There's something tracing along your stomach, drawing dotted lines and circles, and a large x-shape over your ribs. You can feel whatever it is he handed you start to kick in, and your body slumps underneath them. 

In a matter of a few minutes, there's cold metal tracing the marks they drew. When the knife plunges in, you scream. That is, until someone fills your mouth.

The feeling of a dick being shoved in your mouth is enough to shut you up, and instead you focus on using your mouth and your tongue to get him off. The sooner you can finish this and get out of here, the better. 

The knife twirls through your stomach and opens up a hole there, and tears come to your eyes. You can't move your body, but you still achingly feel as someone roughly shoves their dick inside your stomach. The feeling of your organs swirling around is too much, and you start to choke around the dick in your mouth.

He takes that as a sign to shove deeper, and now the head is slamming against the back of your throat. Someone close by says something, and the tearing pain of someone shoving themself inside you is excruciating. You're never big enough, but they still like to cram themselves in and marvel at how tight you are, and how warm it is, even as blood trickles down the base of their cock. 

The tears soak your blindfold, but you continue through with sucking off the guy who's face-fucking your mouth.

When he cums bitter streams in your mouth, you swallow down as much as you can before it dribbles down your face in a disgusting display. Before you even get the chance to swallow everything down, someone else has replaced him. They aren't as long as the first, but the width is thick enough to push your jaw to the max.

The dick inside your stomach jabs into something on your left, and you squeal around the newest member to shove itself inside any orifice possible. You hear a short conversation that you can't make out the words to, but can guess the contents well enough when the jabbing into your organs starts happening frequently.

Your entire body tenses, and the man inside of your vagina fills you up with his cum and then pulls away. Another man quickly slides in to replace him.

The pattern quickly continues, until you're stuffed full of cum and just trying to pretend that none of this is happening. 

One thing remains the same: The man twisting your organs around his dick still hasn't released yet.

When he does, everyone immediately pulls away from you. A cloth is shoved in your mouth, to keep you quiet. The knife returns, and they use the knife again to cut you open, until your organs are exposed to all. 

Your stomach is cut open, and all the cum spills into the empty cavity called your chest. After that, you can feel spurts of what you can only assume to be the same substance shoot into your opened up chest. After that's finished, there's some rustling sounds, before there's cloth wrapped around you.

Next thing you know, you've woken up in a dim and disgusting back alley. Your body has healed, thanks to being dead. However, your stomach feels so full. When your body healed, it must have shoved all the cum back into your stomach. You immediately bend over and stick your fingers down your throat, forcing yourself to throw it all up. If your stomach stretches out, then you might go back to eating.

The idea of eating has you crying all over again, until you finally manage to dry the tears from your face and shakily stand up. You just need to make it home, and then you can clean up and forget all this happened. After all, you've got people to bother, and you can hardly visit them looking like this.


End file.
